Love is a Powerful Weapon
by MagicalFanfictions
Summary: Request:"Y/n is a new lost girl and Captain Hook hates Peter and wants to kill him so he takes advantage of Peters love for y/n and captures her to try and bring Peter in you can make up the rest"
You had just arrived on the island a couple of months ago an you loved it there. You had already been making friends with the lost boys and Felix, a tall boy Pan had assigned to become your guard, had become your best friend. He even taught you how to fight with a sword. Your not so secret crush Peter Pan always ate his meals alone with you and once even accidentally told you that you were hot while eating and almost choked on some berries that he was eating. You sat on a small log watching the lost boys dance around the fire.

"Y/N! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Pan yelled from across the fire. You quickly walked over to him eager to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah Pan." You said with a smile you just couldn't hide from him. He grabbed your hand and led you to the beach.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said looking at the floor while he fiddled with something around his neck.

"What's wrong, Peter?" I said my smile slowly disappearing. He took a necklace made of silver off of his neck. It had a small pan flute hanging off of the silver chain.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my g-girl-." He couldn't get the words out before you put one finger up against his lips to stop him.

"Of course I will." You said smiling. He held up the necklace indicating for you to turn around so he could put the necklace on you. He gently kissed your cheek before turning and holding his hand out to lead you back to camp.

"I'll be there in a minute ok. I just need a second to take in what just happened." You said and Pan giggled to himself.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" He said.

"Yeah, I can handle myself." You said tapping your sword that hung from your waist. He nodded and walked back to camp. You couldn't believe what had just happened to you. Did Peter Pan really just ask you to be his gir-

"Well, isn't that sweet. Pan's got himself lady friend to hold at night. Ain't that sweet boys?" An english voice interrupted your thoughts. You turned while pulling out your sword to see a tall man and a couple of his henchmen cackling. You noticed that in the area his hand should've been there was a shiny hook.

"It's not polite to stare, but just for you I will let it slide. Now, if you cooperate no one has to get hurt tonight. Alright poppet?" The man said. You backed up as far as you could before something hit your back. You turned to see that the men were starting to surround you.

"Lemme introduced myself, my dear. My name is Killian Jones but you can call me Captain Hook." The man said bowing. You didn't even hesitate before swinging your sword. He lifted his hook to stop the blade.

"Well, the hard way it is then." You heard him say before your world went black. You woke up several hours later with a throbbing pain in your skull.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty's awake, boys." You looked up to see the pirate crouching down to meet your level. You were tied up to a pillar on a ship. It wouldn't be long before Pan came to your rescue right?

"Are you ok, love?" He said touching the bump that had formed on your head. You were quick to spit in his face.

"Pan is going to find you and when he does he'll-" You started but was cut off by the pirate.

"What? Kill me. He couldn't before and he won't now. Especially, because I have his pretty little flower." He said stroking your cheek as you desperately tried to move away.

"Don't call me that." You said.

"HOOK!" You heard a familiar voice call from above you. Pan was standing on the side of the boat, dagger in hand.

"Let her go, Hook." He said winking at you. Hook quickly had his men attack Pan while Hook grabbed you and placed a knife to your throat.

"No!" Pan yelled. He fought off the remainder of the pirates and quickly ran towards you.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Hook said lightly running the knife along your neck.

You hissed when he dragged the knife from above your eyebrow straight down to your cheek.

"It would be a shame for such an innocent little flower like her to be killed at such a young age. You know Pan I never quite understood your affections for her. Crush? Girlfriend?" Your pain quickly grew to anger and you used all of your strength to force your way out of his grip, taking his knife with you. You turned and without thinking you jabbed the knife into his chest.

"Girlfriend, Bitch!" Pan yelled and then chuckled. I quickly with drawled the knife from his chest and he dropped to the floor. I raised the knife and yelled.

"Come on boys! Let's play!" Pan quickly teleported you two back to camp. He quickly pulled you in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" You asked trying to hide the blush forming in your cheeks.

"I'm just proud of you." He said, hands on your waist.

"I guess it's true what they say, huh?" You said. Pan had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He said, moving a piece of your hair out of your face.

"Love is a powerful weapon." You said smiling at him, he kissed your forehead.

"The most powerful one of all."


End file.
